Querido Santa
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Fanfic de Navidad...en AGOSTO!Okey que loco...pero es mucho más ridiculo de lo que suena,los campistas le escriben a Santa...Tendran lo que pidieron?-OneShoot..y lleno de mis idioteces..ojala dejen algun review,GRACIAS.


**Querido Santa**

Que titulo tan lame..si..haciendo un fic de TDI..en..Agosto?!..es que..no se la idea me gusto..y mejor lo escribo ahorita que antes que venga al temproada de navidad y me amarge(si..esta chica odia la navidad..por razones desconocidas .___.)

umh..bueno este sería un One-Shoot(uno muy largo,por cierto haaa!) y genero..bueno OOC o mas bien las tonterias que se me ocurren..como sea disfruten,solo quiero que se riean un rato,es mi regalo adelantadisiiimo de navidad C: y dicho regalo es..saber lo que nuestros campistas de TDI quieren para navidad!

pondre a los 22..no soy un dios en la escritura y memoria..para acordarme de todos..pondre a quienes me caen mejor y conosco más(vaya eso sono a favoritismo XD! Perdón...)

Empezamos!

----

Isal del Drama(Lazy para poner el nombre largo del camapmento e.e)

-Estan Noah y Cody dentro de la cabaña,el 1ero como siempre,leia libros mientras que el 2do veia los agujeros en el techo

Cody(viendo al techo) 23,24,25,26...

Noah(lo interrumpe) que haces?

Cody: contando los agujeros del techo..y gracias ya perdi la cuenta ¬.¬

Noah: son 324 agujeros en total .____.

Cody: cómo los contaste asi de rápido?

Noah: fácil pues..

(llega Trent a interrumpirlos)

Trent: ciao chicos!

Cody: ciao?..te vas de la isla y nos abandonas? buaaaa no T.T

Trent: no -.-..ciao se usa para saludar y despedir en italiano ¬.¬

Cody: una palabra con 2 significados?..que loco xD

Trent. emh ya se..pero..¿Qué hacen? estoy aburrido..y Gwen creo que esta enojada conmigo

Cody: por?..porque esta molesta?

Trent: no se..cada mes se enoja..cada dia 27 o 28..nah sepa al bola que le habre hecho

Cody: vaya que raro..

Noah: idiotas ¬.¬ esta enojada porque ella...

Trent(interrumpiendo) como sea..que hacian?

Noah: Oye me cortaste mi dialogo! Ò.Ó

Trent: perdón :S..dialogo?

Cody: esta enojado porque solo ah tenido 5 lineas en el fic y yo he tenido 8 C:

Trent: :S sigo sin entender(a Cody) psss psss callate ¬.¬ y actua natural..(regresa a la "normalidad") bueno decia estoy aburrido

Cody: yo estaba contando los agujeros en el techo un por uno y luego,rápidisimo Noah me dijo cuantos hoyos eran..

Trent: a poco?..Cómo le hiso?

Noah: es fá...

-CAMPISTAS! PORFAVOR DE IR AL MUELLE DE LOS PERDEDORES-Dijo Chris por el altavoz..interrumpiendo a Noah

(Ya todos los campistas ahi)

Chris: bien campistas..saben para que los llame?

Heather: no sabemos..por algo venimos aqui ¬.¬

Chris: :S..emh..otra pregunta..saben que día es mañana?

Owen: emh..sabado?..ay ya ni se con eso de que estamos atrapados aqui ya perdi la noción del tiempo :B

Chris: MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!

Todos: que?

Duncan: pero..esta soleado..se supone que en navidad esta haciendo frio ¬.¬

-De la nada le cae nieve en la cabeza a Duncan-

Courtney: Ayyy! 1ero son cocos..y ahora nieve!..los productores son unos retrasados mentales o que? ESTAMOS EN CANADA!(a Courtney le cae un Yunke XD)

Chris: callense,hagan de cuenta que es navidad..si? siganme el juego ¬.¬

Heather: pero quien rayos planeo este programa sin sentido!

(en algún lugar del universo..emh..esta una caja enfrente de una computadora)

Caja que por cierto habla:...Turu?

(ya regresando a nuestras vicitmas..que diga campistas)

Chris: bien..pues haremos nuestra actividad navideña..que sera..escribirle una carta a Santa Clous(como se escriba XD!)

Duncan(se rie) pe-pero si santa Clous no existe! XDD

Cody: si existe! ToT

Gwen: claro que no existe!..me escuchaste! D8(Agarra a Cody de la camisa con enojo)

Cody: Gwen..ToT

Duncan:(burlandose de Gwen) uyy la chica esta en su dias.. BD

Gwen: CALLATE QUE ESTOY DE TU LADO O A TI TAMBIEN TE GOLPEO! D8

Duncan: :S..pero estamos todos de acuerdo que ese gordo no existe ¬.¬..verdad?

Izzy: si existe..que explica que me sienta que me observan todo el tiempo?

Duncan: daaah! obvio que te observan..ESTAMOS EN LA TELEVISION D8

Izzy: estamos en la T.V?..Que chido! saludos a los del FBI que me sigue buscando x)

Courtney:(facepalm) como sea,mira Cody Santa clous no existe porque es una excusa boba para que los padres hagan que sus niños se comporten bien y ah! es un truco de la mercadotecnia

Cody: no entendi nada..EL SI EXISTE! XD

Lindsay: estoy en desacuerdo..el Santa Clous no existe

Todos(Menos Cody obvio): o.o..lindsay..hasta que dices algo inteligente!

Lindsay: los que te traen regalos son..LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS!

Todos(facepalm) Ni santa ni los padrinos magicos existen!

Heather: que inmaduros son..por 1era vez concuerdo con la gotica,con el delincuente y con la quejumbrosa..Santa no existe!..ya maduren!

Trent: Cody,Lindsay y para todos..ni santa,ni los padrinos magicos existen..pero alguien te trae los regalos y ese alguien es

Gwen: tus padres?

Harold: Naruto?

Owen: El fantasma de Michael Jackson

Justin(cuando salio el? XD Como sea..): ...(música de soy sexeh XD)

Owen: me retracto lo que dice Justin es mas creible..ademas de guapo es inteligente

(todos se le quedan viendo raro a Owen)

Owen: emh..decia..sii Michael Jackson 8D

Gwen: prosigue Trent..yo digo que Santa no existe y que tus padres te ponen lso regalos bajo del árbol

Trent:ESTA EQUIVOCADOS! Ese alguien es..OYASHIROMSAMA! muahahah

Todos: ¬.¬

Trent: que?..Bueno..el punto es que Santa No existe!..okey

Cody: miente..si existe!..bueno..(a Chris) verdad que existe santa clous?

Chris: la verdad..a mi em pagan para que diga que si..pero al verdad me importa un pepino ¬.¬..y ya! largense a pensar en que le van a "pedir" al gordo!

Ya todos estan pensando en que regalo quieren

Cody(a Noah)..porque no me defendiste hace rato?

Noah: la verdad..estoy de acuerdo con ellos..yo no creo en ese tipo...

Cody: NOOOO! Pense que eramos compatibles!..Te pido el divorcio!

Noah: O.o..no estamos casados ¬.¬

Cody: pues..no se :S..bueno..porque no crees?

Noah: yo cuando tenia 5 años le pedi algo y nunca me lo trajo :C

Cody: ahhh noo..como es eso posible!..Santa siempre trae regalos!..que pediste?

Noah: no te vayas a reir..pedi..un Pony :C

Cody: reirme?..para nada! oh pobrecito! cuando nos casemos te comprare un Pony C:

Noah: ah?..este..gracias?

Mientras que Trent y Gwen-

Trent: a que linda es la navidad..oh hermosa,hermosa navidad..verdad que es linda,Gwen?

Gwen: mmm como sea..es un día de pura mercadotecnia,que la gente finge caerse bien para recibir regalos,llenarse el estomago con toneladas de pavo,cantar canciones idiotas ah y tambien fingir que el pastel de frutas es la onda..si..claro..es hermosa(rueda ojos)

Trent: :C..no sabia que pensabas asi..pero..emh..no es linda la nieve?

Gwen: no esta nevando -.-

Trent: emh..(ve que estan bajo un muerdago) oh y esto?(intenta besarla)

Gwen: TONTO!(lo patea en sus bajos)

Trent: mis 9 hijos xOx

Ya despues que los campistas decidieron que pedir..todos salieron afuera

Chris: bien..ahora aten sus cartitas a estos globos y dejen que el viento se las lleve..como sea...

-Todos van y lanzan a los globos-

Trent: ayy que lindos se ven esos globos x)..verdad Gwen?

Gwen: esos no son globos son...

-Mientras que en la cabaña..estan Geoff y Bridgette solos-

Bridgette: hey amor,todos andan afuera..porque no vamos a la cama? x)

Geoff: claro! 8D(Apagan las luces)

Brdgette: vamos quitate la ropa C:

Geoff: ya me la quite..soy super rápido 8D

Brigette: si..eras rápido en _todo_ ¬.¬

Geoff: esperame que voy a buscar los condones(checa debajo de su cama y no haya nada)..NOOOOO! ESOS HIJOS DE SU (BEEEEEP) SE LOS ROBARON!

Bdrigette: tranquilo no grites que nos van a oir y ver que andamos encuerados ¬.¬

Geoff: cierto mi amor..a ver pasame mi boxers de Winnie Pooh para vestirme e ir a golpear a todos ¬.¬

Bridgette: Winnie Pooh?..este..emh ^^U*prende las luces y ya esta vestida(rápida XD)* ya se me fueron las ganas de hacerlo..eh..digo..vamos a convivir con todos 8D*se va*

Geoff:(encuerado y triste XD): no de nuevo..no se vale ¬.¬

-Ya afuera anochese-

Chris: muy bien campistas..ahora..LARGENSE A DORMIR!

Duncan: eh..pero es ejem..navidad..que no va a haber una cena con pavo? o.o

Chris: dije..A DORMIR!

Duncan: ¬.¬ yaa..ya..pero que caracter ya ni Courtney es tan enjona

Courtney: que dijiste?! D8(le da un zape)

Duncan: un yunke te cayo encima y sigues viva?..wow(Court le da otro zape) oye xOx

-Rato despues arriba del techo de uno de las cabañas estan Chris y..

Chris: y bien santa?..claro que tienes que existir(lo abarza) gracias a que te pedi la fuente d ela juventud soy un presentador guapo 8D

Santa: emh..si..gracias por quererme..y las cartitas? ¬.¬

Chris: emh..ahi van! 8D(Apunta y estan volando algunas en el aire)

Santa: que crees que tengo alas?..como rayos las agarro?

Chris: psss salta..mira en que condición estas! has ejercicio..

Santa: oye! ¬.¬..siguele asi y te vas a lista negra

Chris: perdón..emh..para que veas que soy super buena onda te ayudare 8D

(Ambos empeizan a saltar como idiotas y agarran algunas cartas...las demas se las llevo el viento XD)

Chris: fiuuu..bueno aca estan algunas cartas..bueno leamos...esta es de Lindsay

_Hola Cosmo y Wanda!..hahaha que genial es escribirles una carta..bueno lo ke yo quiero de navidad es..bueno maquillaje nuevo,una falda más cortita,todas las peliculas de Barbie..ella es genial y siempre esta muy bien vestida..y..ya se me olvido?..eh..tu eres Tyler?_

_Lindsay_

Santa: es la 1era carta y ay me esta pidiendo demasiadas cosas..para que veo que soy buena onda le voy a trar a Tyler..es el dueño del coche que casi atropella a la estupida de Bella en Crepusculo?...es que esa tipa me recordo a Bella..por eso C: Ah! y nadie me confunde con un par de hadas coloridas que ni existen ¬.¬

Chris: ay 1er. Tyler es un campista que ya salio..asi que bueno podemos traerselo..y 2do. eres un sadico..genial,viejo! 8D

Santa: Bueno..aqui esta otra carta..leamosla...

_Que Onda viejo!..que diga Santa Claous!..soy yo! Owen y te escribo para pedirte una camion de rosquillas(sii el ROSQUILLAMOVIL 8D) y un..espera..que dices Justin?..ah si! mi amigo Justin(Quien es muy guapo *.*...ayyy eh..ignora lo que acabas de leer) te pide que le traigas para navidad..bueno quiere pedir que quiere seguir más guapo y sexy..aunque yo creo que no lo necesita..digo..yo quiero un camion de rosquillas 8D hehe si eso.._

_Owen y Justin(Quien es muy lindo..ayy otra vez lo escribi? o.o)_

_Post es sexy..douh! ._

Chris: Owen me da miedo..tu que dices santa?

Santa: bueno..esta bien le traere rosquillas solo proque se ha portado bien este año..y sobre su amigo..no lo necesita..el ya es muy guapo heheh

Chris: o.o..emh..si..leamos la carta de Heather

_Bien Querido Santa o lo que seas..yo...la grandiosa y popular de Heather,te pido algo a ti..o lo que seas,mi humilde petición es: GANAR ISLA DEL DRAMA! Si y humillar a todos proque son unos perdedores y yo no!..ah y mucho dinero,autos..ah y vengarme de mi hermano!..ese mocoso tarado!..ojala que le traigas carbon..lo odiooooo!..ejem..bueno ya,esa es mi humilde opinion_

_Te Quiero Mil..besitos(aunque si no me traes lo que te pido la vas a ver ¬.¬)_

_Se despide la bella Heather_

Santa: Nadie amenaza a Santa! ¬.¬..pero bueno..le traere algo

Chris: en serio?..que cosa?

Santa: mira como veo que le urge tener dinero..le traere carbon..ya sabes de que el carbon salen los diamantes..y bueno de ahi tendra diamantes que valen muchooo!..okey?

Chris: eh..genial..mira es la carta de Duncan!

_Querido Santa..baaah! como si existieras..Bueno me obligan a escribirle a algo que ni existe,bueno lo que yo quiero de navidad..es ya no tener libertad condicional y ser libre para hacer lo que se me venga en gana; Tambien quiero una matralleta para castigar a quienes no me hagan caso,el amor de Courtney y..ah! si puedes traerme una chica de Puerto Vallarta o de Acapulco esas niñas estan re buenas x) mmmh..eh!..que diga..si traeme eso,porfavor._

_Duncan_

Santa: vaya..debo admitir que este año se ha portado bien,y aunque me pidio muchas cosas se las traere...

Chris: LE VAS A TRAER LA METRALLETA?!

Santa: bueno,eso no porque ya se me acabaron,ademas el amor de la chica esa que dice ya lo tiene,lo de la libertad no me gusta meterme con la ley..asi que le traere a la chica C:

Chris: ay no..otra concursante mas..pero que se llame Nikki..si?

Santa: tu no me escribiste una carta ¬.¬ sin carta no hay regalo...

Chris: u.u..bueno..Ahora leamos la carta de Cody

_Hola querido Santa Clous!..Cómo estas?..yo la verdad triste porque en el campamento nadie cree en ti,pero yo se que existes..verdad que existes?..Bueno espero que no sea molestia leer mi carta al menos..bueno aqui lo que te pido oh gran santa clous_

_Traele su pony a Noah..porfavor,el pobre ya no cree en ti...tus motivos tendras por no haberle traido su pony..ah! y tambien que el me quiera tanto como yo a el 8D_

_Humm traeme..no se..mas memoria para mi mp4...aunque tampoco tengo una laptop para bajar canciones..tambien me traes eso? o.o_

_3era y muy importante ME TRAES LA TANGA DE GWEN! 8D...Es que ya tengo su bra..y me falta eso para terminar el conjunto_

_Te quiere,tu mayor admirador...Cody_

Santa: Bien solo porque cree en mi y hasta me fundo un club de fans por internet le cumplire alguno de sus deseos...

Chris: bueno,aca tenemos la cartita de Izzy

_Que OoOoOnda Santa,Padrinos Magicos,Micheal Jackson,los del FBI o los que sean!..bueno puesss te pedire algo para mi IZZY!..mmm que sera?..NO TENGO IDEA!..Emh..ya se!..tramee una granda,una bomba molotov,una ametralaldora,un cañon,bombas,un latigo,unas esposas(de policia..EH?!..EEEEEEEH Ò-Ó),Un cubeta con sangre,una estaca,ajo,cebolla,un kilo de tomate..ay no ya te ando leyendo la lista del super..si TRAEME A SUPER MAN! OwO..Ah..y..no se..un osito que cuando le aprietas la pancita te dice "Te Quiero"_

_Eso seria todo!..AH Y QUE NO ME ATRAPE EL FBI!..Porque me divierto jugando al gato y al raton con ellos..y yo soy el gato..MIAAAAAU XD_

_Besitos! C:_

_Izzy! xD_

Santa: por su carta note algo..esta loca ¬.¬...y..porque todos piden metralletas?!

Chris: pero..yo quiero una tambien ToT...

Santa: emh..leamos otra carta,esta es de un tal Trent

_Que onda Santa! Bueno te pido para esta navidad, 9 iPod,9 CD de mi banda favorita,una cuerda neuva apra mi guitarra..no mejor que sean nueve 8D..y que el año solo tenga 9 meses *3*..ah y que Gwen me de un beso..awww! Si..mejor aun QUE ME DE 9 BESOS!_

_Eso seria todo,gracias!.Trent_

Santa: hombre..me pidio muchas cosas..pero igual ya vere que hacer

Chris: bien,aqui esta la carta de Noah

_Querido..santa?..no se si existas o no,asi que,me obligaron a escribir lo hare..bueno para esta navidad..pido __Los 7 tomos originales de los libros de Euripides, sofocles y Esquilo, El libro "El Principe de Jezarat" (secuela de "El Misterio del Emperador"), y que todos tengan un cerebro que usar..._

_Noah_

_Post mi pony que te pedi hace 11 años ¬.¬..eso si es que existes..._

Chris: hahahah pidio un PONY XD

Santa: que raro..su carta no me habia llegado mis duendecillos me la pagaran ¬.¬..pobre,bueno para que vea que existo le traere lo que me pide..okey?..Chris?

-Chris esta atacado de la risa-

Chris: ahahahah UN PONY!..Dios..ah..si..emh..-Le da la carta de Gwen- es de la gotica

_Okey..yo se que Santa no existe..Y que eres tu Chris y el Chef haciendonos otra estupida broma..SON TAN OBVIOS MALDITA SEA!..Como me caen mal..igualmente..escribo para pedir nuevas pastillas para los colicos..porque..si no me las traen los ire a golpear ¬.¬..OYERON?!_

_Gwen._

Santa: que muchachita tan agresiva..bueno entiendo que tenga sus problemas hormonales,y como siento que es buena niña le traere sus pastillas..ademas no quiero que me golpeen T.T

Chris: esta bien...aunque aun asi nos va golpear n.n..Eh que diga aqui estan las cartas de Geoff y Bridgette

_Que Hay de nuevo,viejo!..bueno te escribo para pedirte algo...1ero que me traigas una super fiesta la mejor de todas!..siii!..tambien que Bridgette me haga caso en..ejem tu sabes..y que me traigas mas de mis globitos especiales para usarlos cuando este a solas con mi chica..ah y traeme de los resistentes,porque los que tengos e rompen :S..ahhh y traeme unos boxers nuevos de Winnie Pooh C:_

_Vivan als fiestas! SI! Y si me la traes..tambien te invito! 8D_

_Geoff_

Santa: Que chico tan raro... a esta edad y usa calzoncillos de Winnie Pooh? Ni siquiera los chicos mas alocados pedirian eso... y creo que le traere sus globitos super especiales... aunque me costaran caros :U

Chris. como sea..aqui esta la otra carta...

_Buenas Santa Clous!..Bueno,supongo que durante este año mi comportamiento ha sido bueno,ais que bueno asi que te pedire algo para esta noche...primero me gustaría que me tragas una nueva tabla de surf,segundo que a mi novio..bueno que sea mas maduro..de que me pida matrimonio?..nah..que deje de usar esos calzones de Winnie Pooh que arruinan el romance..mejor traeles de Spiderman o de otra cosa..pero de ese osito no porfavooor_

_Bueno,espero no haber molestado C:_

_Bridgette_

Santa: Hmmm... le traere esa tabla que ella desea c:, pero en lo de los boxers ya esta dificil la cosa s: la chica detesta al osito Poo que a su novio le gusta... y quiere que use de Spiderman... hmmmm... YA SE! Le traere de esos calzoncillos con Winnie Pooh vestido de Spiderman y todos felices cx

Chris: okey..ahora a leer las faltas que nos faltan

(Las demas cartas son las siguienes..ya sin reply de Santa porque ya me canse XD)

_Deseo que Heather se muera o que le pase algo malo-Le Shawna_

_Me gustaria un amiguito para mi conejito-DJ_

_Deseo ser la lider en todo y que Duncan madure ya-Courtney_

_Me encantaria tener toda la colección de Naruto..Dattbayo!-Harold_

_Una cocina nueva-Chef_

_QUE A CHRIS LO DESPIDAN!-Todos los apsantes e internso de la serie xD_

Mientras que en las cabañas...todos siguen despiertos.

Trent: y tu que le pediste a Santa?

Noah: libros...y tu?

Trent: 9! *o*..

Noah:okey..(se aleja lentamente)..Que sucede Cody..porque lloras?

Cody(triste) es que nadie cree realmente en Santa Clous..me da tristeza que todos hayan perdido la magia de navidad...

Noah: mira..asi es crecer..y ademas jamas me trajo lo que queria ese malnacido ¬.¬

Cody: =S como me gustaria demostrarles que Santa SI existe...Pero no se como

Izzy(quien se le cae encima a Cody) YO TE PUEDO AYUDAR!

Noah: de donde apareciste tu?!

Izzy: emh...internet :B..bueno Cody..yo tengo un plan..

Cody: de veras?..cual es?

Izzy: ATRAPEMOS A SANTA!

Noah: ten cuidado Cody..tengo un mal presentimiento de esto..(ve que ya se fueron) Porque nadie me escucha? ¬.¬

Trent: dijiste algo? =S

Ya afuera estan Cody e Izzy quien trae una pistola

Cody: de donde sacaste la pistola?...No lo vayas a matar! D:

Izzy: no te preocupes pequeño santamontes,disparare al aire nada más,el gordo se asuatara y se rendira muahaha

Cody: o-okey o.o

(Escuchan un ruido en el techo)

Cody: que fue eso?

Izzy: una de dos es santa..o un ratero! D8

Cody: ratero?..querras decir ladrón!

Izzy: Un ladrón?..DONDE?!..(Se pone histerica y empieza a disparar a lo loco)

-Mientras que Chris y Santa-

Santa(con un costal con todos los regalos): ya conseguimos todo..

Chris:ahroa falta vigilar si se durmieron y dejarles el regalo debajo de sus camas...

Santa: jojoj..(para de reir porque le disparan en la cabeza)

Chris: SANTA?!

Izzy: quien grito Santa?!..(va a disparar pero Cody la detiene)

-Salen todos al haber escuchado los disparos-

Trent: que fue eso?! O.O

Gwen: quien disparo? ¬.¬ para disparar tambien Ò.Ó estaba durmiendoooo!!

-Cae el cuerpo de Santa Clous enfrente de todos-

Cody: SANTA CLOUS!?-Abraza al cuepo muerto- Estupdia Izzy LO MATASTE! D8

Todos: Santa esta muerto?! O.O..Santa existia? o.o

Chris(desde el techo): IDIOTAS! QUIEN LO ASESINO?!

Duncan(a Izzy): que mala punteria tienes,le hubieras disparado a Chris ¬.¬

Izzy: lo se u.u

-Cody sigue llorando y lleno de sangre-

Cody: Nooooo! Yo te queria muchooo!(Noah lo separa del cuerpo)

Noah: no te proecupes..emh..solo..esta dormido..SI 8D

Le Shawna(tomandole el pulso a Santa) naaah esta muerto ya y jamas vovlera

Cody: UAAAAAAA!(Sigue llorando)

Noah: ¬.¬

Trent: hay que regresarnos a las cabañas..el cuerpo empieza a apestar ya...y si Cody Santa SI existe..bueno exisitia :S

Todos de regreso estan muy tristes

Owen: y que pasara con nuestros regalos? :C Esta fue una triste navidad

Heather: ni siquiera es navidad..estamos en Agosto!!

Entran todos a la misma cabaña..y ven arriba de la cama..una gran bolsa morada

Gwen: que es eso?(se acerca a la bolsa y la abre) son...nuestros regalos! 8D

Owen: GRACIAS FANTASMA DE MICHAEL JACKSON C:

-cada uno va abriendo sus regalos-

Heather (viendo que su regalo es carbon marca 'C*bron'): QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO :U? QUE ESE REGORDETE TIENE SU CEREBRO EN EL ESTOMAGO D8?

Owen (sacando la caja de rosquillas): NO insultes a Michael Jackson :C

Cody: No fue Michael Jackson, fue Santa C: (abre su regalo y ve que es una tanga de Gwen) Ewww DX

Gwen (reconociendo su tanga): Que esa no es mi tanga :U?

Cody: En serio O: ? (abraza tanga) te llamare 'Gwen 2' x3

*Noah le da un besito en el cachete y todos se quedan O.o*

Noah: Que? No se que me paso :U

Trent (abriendo su regalo y ve que es la estatua de un 9 gigante): O.O... NUEVE CB! (abraza al 9) Tu seras mi 6 y yo sere tu 9 TuT (besa al 9)

Gwen(viendo que son sus pastillas) lo que pedi!(se las toma) ya me siento mejor :D

Lindsay: Estabas enferma :U?

Gwen: No, la verdad...

Lindsay (terminando de abrir su regalo): Tyler *A* (se lanza y se bezukea con el)

Noah (terminando de abrir el de el): Un... pony C:?

*abraza al pony*

Noah: Ahora creo en Santa TUT (sigue abrazando al Pony todo emo xD)

Pony: No soy un pony..soy un corsel..me llamo Astro el corsel maravilla(N/A: Adorare al quien sepa de que serie viene este corsel xD..De veras) y me gusta hablar de mi agonia..de vivr esta atormentada vida...la vida apesta!

Noah:Y hablas!..eres perfecto! 8D(Sigue abrazando al pony) y lo se la vida apesta! C:

Cody(piensando) nota mental..me tendre que deshacer del pony ¬.¬...(hablando y abrazando a su tanga) Te AMO "Gwen2"

Bridgette: Espero no quejarme s: (abre regalo y ve tabla de surf genial) C: la tabla de surf X3000 : D! (abraza tabla) la usare mañana n.n

Geoff (abriendo su regalo y ve... ehm... esos globitos): Super! De la marca que mi hermano me recomendo C:! (todos se le quedan viend) pero de globitos de fiesta 8DUUU (ve que hay calzoncillos de Winnie Pooh vestido de Spiderman) Oye no usare esto :C!!! ... mejor si... tienen a Winnie Pooh c: (se los pone)

Cortney(quien recibio un altavoz) hey Duncan..todavia no abres tu regalo?

Duncan: el mendigo gordo no me trajo nada..(le cae una chica en traje de baño del techo)

Chica: que paso?..donde estoy?

Duncan: MI REGALO!(la abraza) quien eres?

Chcia: me llamo Nikki,soy de Puerto Vallarta pero naci en Acapulco..y de veras soy tu regalo?,bueno...

Courtney: ERES UN PERVERTIDO!(se lleva a Duncan del oido)

Duncan: Ahhh nooo..Nikki ayudame!

Nikki: que raros son todos aqui..(ve a Chris quien le esta viendo con ojos de lujuria) que quieres? ¬.¬

Chris: pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¬u¬

Nikki: yo no..mejor me regreso a mi playa..ADIOS!(Le da una patada ahi abajo a Chris) hasta nunca!

Chris(retorciendose de dolor en el suelo): el amor duele xOx

Trent(abrazando a su 9 grandote) TE AMO NUEVEEEEEEE!(ve a Gwen) a ti tambien n_nU

Gwen: mira(ve que estan debajo de un muerdago)..sabes que significa?

Trent: que ya no estas enojada conmigo? C:

Gwen: aparte..(le da un beso en la boca a Trent)

Trent: besame 8 veces mas... y tambien besa al nueve C:

Geoff: Feliz navidad nena!

Bridgette: feliz navidad..no me importa que seas un inmaduro que le gusta Winnie Pooh..yo te amo! C:(le da un beso)

Geoff (a Bridgette en el oido): Que tal si, estrenamos mis globos?

Izzy:(con un osito grandote) veo que todos tubimos un final feliz o no Cody..Cody?

-ve a Cody besandose en la cama con Noah-

Todos: O.O

Noah: que?..es navidad ¬.¬

Cody: Asi que un poco de privacidad no estaria mal (se salen los dos y se besukean afuera)

Astro: crei que a mi me amaba..la vida apesta

-Y asi todos tuvieron una feliz navidad..esperen..ESTAMOS EN AGOSTO?!-Dice el narrador que en realidad es Chef arriba del techo de una de las cabañas-como sea los campistas tuvieron sus estupidos regalos,a Chris lo golpeo una chica,Santa se murio y yo..recibi de regalo estos renos que cocinare para el desayuno de mañana..Como sea..ya el cuento se acabo ¬.¬

FIN

----

AL FIN TERMINE!..Estube como 2 días escribiendo esto,la idea la traia desde ahce semanas..pero ya dije..me da igual si no es navidad aun,espero que les haya gustado la historia...y si hay errores en al escritura..NO ME IMPORTA..me esforze escribiendo este fanfic..y ah! Astro sale en otra serie que me gusta..y la pasan en Jetix(Alguien de aqui ve "Dave el Barbaro"? 8D)..como siempre TDI no me pretenece sino a los canadienses..y emh..sobre Nikki tampoco me pertence es un OC de una amiga mia(quien por cierto,gracias por ayudarme en el fic C:)..y eso seria todo..espero que se rian un ratito C

Claous o Clous..me da igual como se escribe XD

algunas partes que el Fanfiction se comio x.x..sorry

Saludos!


End file.
